


Потанцуй со мной

by quicksilverys



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, The Emperor And His Hound, emperor AU, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Императора сегодня необычно хорошее настроение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потанцуй со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dance With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006262) by [Chickadddddd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickadddddd/pseuds/Chickadddddd). 



> написано к арту: http://chickadddddd.tumblr.com/post/139307814203/sinfullucifer-dance-with-me-his-emperor

\- Потанцуй со мной, - говорит Император внезапно, отворачиваясь от окна и протягивая ему руку.

Рен плавно встает с кровати и, не задумываясь, сокращает расстояние между ними в четыре больших шага, хотя просьба его удивляет. Вечернее солнце проникает в комнату через витражные стекла их спальни, пылинки подвешены в лучах света, и янтарный свет обрамляет волосы Хакса огненным ореолом. Хакс обнажен, - они оба обнажены,  - но каким-то образом это только подчеркивает его властность, как будто он - статуя, вырезная из плоти и костей, само воплощение идеала. Рен только смотрит беспомощно из-под своих длинных ресниц, и берет протянутую ему руку.

В комнате тихо, слышны только мягкие звуки босых ног, ступающих по деревянному полу, когда Рен позволяет Хаксу вести в танце, его движения четкие и аккуратные. Несмотря на то, что Рен выше, он наклоняется к плечу Хакса и закрывает глаза, сосредотачиваясь на том, как Хакс держит его в своих руках. Он слушает, как течет по венам Хакса кровь, как наполняет его легкие воздух, как Сила окружает его и касается каждого его движения и позволяет сущности его повелителя стать музыкой для их танца в тишине.

Хакс кажется довольнее обычного сегодня. Рен проснулся от того, что Хакс гладил его по волосам, опершись на локоть и глядя на него сверху вниз почти с благоговением. Они занялись любовью в тусклой предрассветной дымке, прежде чем встать и отправится каждый по своим делам. Когда Рен закончил со своей тренировкой и вернулся в поместье, чтобы принять душ, Хакс уже ждал его.

\- Приведи себя в порядок, иди в наши комнаты и жди меня, - сказал он негромко.

Рен наклонил голову. - Мой лорд, - и повиновался приказу.

Ему хочется коснуться сознания Хакса, хочется испить чужое ощущение счастья и узнать его причину. Но он не осмелится на такое вмешательство, поэтому он просто глубоко вдыхает запах Хакса, как будто так можно открыть хотя бы часть тайны.

Со временем Хакс замедляет шаги, освобождает свою руку и кладет ее на шею Рена, пока Рен обнимает Хакса за узкую талию.

\- Сегодня... особенный день? – наконец, пытается спросить Рен, он слишком любопытен, чтобы сдержать себя. Хакс поглаживает его по затылку большим пальцем руки, посылая дрожь удовольствия вдоль позвоночника. Он не отвечает вслух, но Рен слышит улыбку в его сознании, приглашение.

Рен открывает свое сознание с осторожностью собаки, которая открывает рот, чтобы принять угощение и не коснуться зубами руки хозяина. Это угощение – воспоминание, яркое и острое, как кончик кинжала, ведущий по языку, недостаточно сильно, чтобы порезать, но достаточно, чтобы заставить задрожать в ожидании. Хакс _наслаждается_ этим воспоминанием.

Не разрывая объятия, они останавливают танец, пока сцена развертывается между ними. За закрытыми веками Рен видит собственные плечи, мышцы едва заметно сокращаются под кожей – это единственный признак, что он чувствует боль от иглы, которую Хакс прижимает к его шее. У Хакса необыкновенно твердая рука, он мог бы стать прекрасным инженером или художником в другой жизни, но в тот момент он был сосредоточен, на нанесении на кожу Рена символа Первого Порядка. Символа того, что потом стало Империей Хакса.

_\- Ты мой, - хрипло сказал Хакс на ухо Рену, в голосе слышалось желание._

_\- Я твой, мой лорд, - ответил Рен и позволил Хаксу оставить на себе свою метку._

Рен улыбается в плечо Хакса.

\- Неужели прошел целый год? – спрашивает он сейчас, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Хакса. Рен удивлен, когда видит, что щеки Хакса покраснели. Он чувствует себя уязвимым. Сентиментальным.

\- Скажи это еще раз, - приказывает Хакс почти шепотом, его взгляд на мгновение опускается к губам Рена.

Рен наклоняется к Хаксу, расстояние между их губами меньше миллиметра.

\- Я твой, - шепчет он, и сокращает расстояние полностью.


End file.
